callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Price (World War II)
::For the modern-era character, see John Price. Captain Price was a British soldier who fought during World War II. He fought in the British 6th Airborne Division and the SAS in Call of Duty and led a group from the 7th Armoured Division during Call of Duty 2. Biography Call of Duty In Call of Duty, Price was originally in the British 6th Airborne Division and he served at Pegasus Bridge with fellow soldier Sgt. Evans. After that, Price and Evans were transferred to the SAS. At some point, during an unspecified mission, his plane was shot down behind Nazi lines in Austria. Price was captured, and he was taken to a chateau in the Alps. There he met fellow prisoner Major Ingram, who was soon transferred to Dulag IIIA. He was rescued by Pvt. Martin, Cpt. Foley, and Sgt. Moody and a few other Americans. Later, Price was sent to the Eder Dam in a special operation to destroy the anti-air defenses and the electrical generators. Sgt. Waters, a member of the SAS, helps the two by helping Price to steal an Opel Blitz truck full of Panzerfausts. They all got away to the Airfield. Later, on a mission to sabotage the Tirpitz, a Nazi battleship, he was presumed to be killed in action while trying to defend Evans as he was planting the explosives on the boilers, however it is later revealed in Call of Duty 2 that he survived the encounter and is in fact being held prisoner by the Germans. Call of Duty 2 He returned in Call of Duty 2, to lead the 7th Armoured Division through the North Africa and Normandy campaigns with Pvt. MacGregor and Sgt. Davis. Background He was voiced by Michael Gough in both games, who also voiced both Anthony and Benjamin Carmine in the Gears of War series. Notes Another captain named Price appears in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and looks very similar to this Captain Price. In fact, the magazine Game Informer mistook the World War II Price for the modern-era Price. It has been heavily suggested, although not confirmed by Infinity Ward that Call of Duty 4's Captain Price is related to Call of Duty 1 and 2's Captain Price. Very similar features (particularly with the much improved graphics of Call of Duty 2), very similar pasts and military service in the SAS. It is likely the two Prices are grandfather and grandson, given the year difference, but it has not been officially confirmed. Trivia *Popular fan speculation suggests that this Captain Price may be either one in the same with or related to Price from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. If the two Prices were the same, he would be easily 100 years old during the events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and there is no geniality-related evidence to back up the suggestions that they may be related. Also, the young Leftenant John Price is seen in the Pripyat mission. *John Price carries some of the traits that Captain Price carries, caring for others and leaving no one behind. Also he saves the Americans late in the game, as well as both are in the SAS at some point. *During the credits of Call of Duty 2, Price is rescued by a small group of Americans who covertly infiltrate a small village he was being held in. This could be a reference to Sgt. Moody and Cpt. Foley, but is different, as all but one of the Americans are killed. *Price shows compassion to some Germans who have surrendered in France. Category:Characters Category:SAS Members Category:King 5 Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty 2 Category:Killed in Action